


Shower

by SnoggleSnitch



Series: Two of a Kind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoggleSnitch/pseuds/SnoggleSnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco simply refuses to do what Harry has asked him to do more times then he can remember. What if Harry can convince him in one of Draco's favorite ways? Two of our favorite boys in a nice smutty one-shot because, well, I felt like it. Rated M for a reason, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

Harry sighed and flopped backwards onto their bed, training his eyes to the canopy over it. He had been trying to convince Draco to just do this ONE thing for him for over half an hour and it wasn’t going anywhere. “Dray it w-” 

“Don’t you even dare go into how it won’t kill me, because I don’t want to hear it!” Was the reply he got, accompanied by a sigh and flop of its own. 

Harry sighed again and glanced to his right, staring at Draco silently. Draco scowled at him and crossed his arms, staring back. “No.” 

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

“No, but you were thinking something.” 

“How would you know?” 

“I can just tell.” 

“Draco, shut up.” He scowled again and glanced at the fire, shifting in his chair. 

“Alright fine, be that way then.” Harry muttered and lifted himself off the bed, walking past Draco and into their bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a click. 

Draco sighed and glared at the fire again. You would think that after 6 years of being together they could get over their little fights. But no, something held them to it. He continued to stare into the fire, glaring daggers at it that one would think might make the fire spike higher. Then a devilish grin came over his face, that one knew just couldn’t be good. 

Leaping out of his chair, he slid over towards the door and opened it silently, stepping into the steaming bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Dropping his clothes to the floor he carefully peeled the shower curtain back and peered in. 

The sight that greeted him was enough to make him cum right there. Harry stood under the water, hands braced at the back wall, head hung, the water cascading down him in glistening droplets. 

“Decide whether or not you’re getting in and then shut the damn shower curtain, you’re making me cold.” Harry muttered, making Draco jump. He climbed in unsteadily and shut the curtain behind him, glancing at Harry again. It was insane how after all of these years of love-making, he still blushed at the sight of Harry naked. 

Harry raised his head out of the water and glanced at Draco, grinning. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

Rolling his eyes at him, he stepped forward, pressing his body flush against Harry’s, making his eyes go dark with something other than humor. Walking them backwards until Harry’s back hit the back of the shower Draco leaned forward and drug his teeth over his collar bone, making Harry moan softly.

“And you,” He nipped softly at the skin, “Have no idea how fucking beautiful you always are.” and gave a small lick to soothe the skin that had become an angry red color. 

Harry’s breathing had quickened and he was gripping Draco’s upper arms with such force that there would probably be bruises in the morning but at that moment, neither man cared.

Draco grinned to himself and was just about to move to his neck when he was pushed gently backwards and the positions had been reversed. “Harry. . . .wha-what’re you doing?”

“Making you see that doing what I asked you to before could come with such good benefits.” And before he could say anything back Harry had dropped to his knees before him and closed his mouth over Draco’s throbbing cock.

Draco’s breath had quickened excessively but he couldn’t take his eyes of Harry. The picture that Harry made on his knees, lips stretched across Draco’s cock, head bobbing up and down and the water falling in droplets around him, some clinging to his eyelashes and his hair was one of the most erotic things Draco had ever laid eyes on.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, hands bunching in Harry’s hair; Draco gulped and let the sensations take over. 

Gripping the base of Draco’s cock and bobbing his head up and down, Harry took as much of Draco into his mouth as he could. It was difficult, considering how long Draco was but Harry managed and from the sounds that his lover was making, he was doing more than fine. Tightening his hand a bit and running it up and down the shaft he almost jumped when Draco moaned loudly, his hands tightening in Harry’s hair. 

“Harry. . . harder. . .oh gods, just like that!”

Trying not to snort at Draco’s rambling he gave one more hard suck and had to lean forward to keep Draco up right as he came. 

Pulling back and grinning up at him, he stood and nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and let the water clean them both off.

“Now how about that laundry that you wouldn’t do before?”


End file.
